His Lady in Red
by Mash17
Summary: Matt gets to dance with his Lady in Red.


Disclaimer: An obvious "me- no-ownie" the characters as well as the song, _Lady in Red _by Chris DeBurgh

* * *

Perhaps Matthew Ryan was the luckiest man in the world.

Perhaps not.

Probably not.

After all, he'd broken up with his girlfriend last week and was currently living on his cousin's couch.

It was a very small couch.

All in all, it had been a crappy week and now he was stuck standing alone at the annual police ball in an uncomfortable suit.

_**Then again**_, he thought as he swallowed the last of his drink, _**it can only get **__**better from here, right**__?_

And it did.

As he was musing to himself, unaware of the world around him, Matt's friends had sidled up to him.

"Yo. Earth to Matty?" Simon. As great a bloke Si was, Matt wasn't in the mood for conversation.

He sighed. "Yeah? What?" He waited for a reply. Matt turned to Simon to see why he had suddenly misplaced his hearing. Simon was facing the entranceway, slightly dumbstruck, slightly bemused.

"What is it Simon?" Matthew was quite angry by now, not only had his peace been disturbed by this man but now he wasn't answering.

And then he saw her.

Standing on the last step was Jen, adorned in a stunning red dress.

God she was beautiful. An angel gone bad.

The eyes of every man in the room followed her as she walked towards Matt and Simon.

"Hi"

Short and Simple. Perfect, just like her. Easy to follow. Then why couldn't he answer.

_**I must look like an idiot**_he thought

She turned to Simon and started up a conversation as Matthew just stared at her. This continued for about 5 minutes, when Simon went to talk to someone he knew.

"Will you stop looking at me like that! It's like you've never seen a red dress before!" She laughed.

Before he could stop himself Matt blurted out, "Would you like to Dance?"

_**Shit. Bugger. SHIT. What the HELL were you thinking!! **_Matt's inner thoughts berated him.

"Sure, that would be fantastic."

_**What? Wait what did she say? Did she say yes?…. What are you waiting for idiot! GO! **_Matt's emotions were having a field- day.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A new song started.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright

Jen stepped closer to Matt, smiling…  
_  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance _

They stopped in the middle of the floor. Matt turned to face Jen and her lovely smiling face…  
_  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek _

She stepped right up to him and placed her hand in his and they danced.

* * *

Later

* * *

Matt and Jen stood together outside on one of the balconies that surrounded the ballroom.

They were just content standing with each other.

Matt slipped his hand inside Jen's. She squeezed hers gently in response.

"I love you" Matt whispered.

"I know" She replied and turned to kiss him.

* * *

Lady in Red  
By Chris DeBurgh

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)

(A big thank you to Waterbaby for publishing _Ball Games_, **_you _**are the inspiration for this fic)


End file.
